I Promise You
by to.be.unbroken
Summary: Just a quick one-shot of Selena Gomez's song "I Promise You" Enjoy! :) Jack and Kim one-shot


_Hello Readers, i'm back with a one-shot for you all; i know it been awhile since I've wrote but i was taking a break from writing. But then i notice i had this one-shot on my computer un-finished so i decided to finish it. It's a one-shot that features Selena Gomez's song_**"I Promise You" **_So i hope you enjoy it. Each part of the lyrics has a different story to it. So i give you. _

_**"I Promise You"**_

* * *

**I know that my love for you is real  
It's something true that we do  
Just something natural that I feel**

Jack and I have been dating for 6 months already and I was falling more and more in love with him every day. But you see we haven't told each other we love each other yet. I wanted him to be the first one to say it. I know my love is real and everything I feel for him is just so natural feeling, I love it.

Next thing I hear is…

"Hey Beautiful" Jack said as he came in my room and wrapped his strong arms around my waist. "Hey baby" I said back to him. He hugged me really tight from behind; he brought his lips to my ear and whispered "I love you".

I turned around in his arms still and kissed him lightly on the lips and pulled back and said "You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say those three words to me." He smiled at me and asked "So does that mean you love me back?" I smiled back and said to him; "I love you too."

* * *

**When you walk in the room, when you're near  
I feel my heart skip a beat  
the whole world disappears  
and there's just you and me  
Falling head over feet  
Let's take a chance together**

I was sitting in English class waiting for class to start. Then, my best friend Jack Brewer and he is also my current crush walks into the room with Jerry by his side talking. Jack walks by my desk and says "Hi Kim". I smile and say "Hi Jack" my just heart skips a beat every time he walks by me and the whole world just magically disappears.

When class finishes Jack comes up to me and intertwines his hand with mine and pulls me off to the side of the hallway.

"Kim" he said looking down at me, waiting for him to finish. He squeezed my hand giving me a smile and continues; "I really like you" as he told me using his other hand to move a strand of my blonde hair behind my ear.

"I really like you too Jack" I told him.

"So can we take this chance together?" he asked

"Of course." I told him.

* * *

**I know **

**We gonna make it  
'Cause no one else can make me feel  
The way that you do  
I promise you  
I know  
We gonna get there  
Today tomorrow and forever  
We will stay true  
I promise you**

"Jack, I don't want you to go." I told him.

"Baby, you know I have too."

Jack was leaving for the whole summer to help out his grandpa, because he needs help at his dojo for the summer and I wasn't going to see him for the whole summer.

"I know, it's important to help out your grandfather." I told him

We were at the airport; he leaned down and gave me a kiss.

"Don't be falling for girls out there." I told him seriously.

"Kimmy, babe, you know me; no one can make feel the way you do and I promise you today, tomorrow, and forever, I will stay true." He told me

I started to cry.

"I love you so much." I told him.

"I love you too baby, so much."

* * *

**They say that we're just too young  
To know  
But I'm sure heart and soul  
That I am never letting you go  
When it's right it's right  
And this is it  
'Cause I'm walking on air  
Every single time that we kiss  
You make the angels sing  
You give that songbird wings  
You make everything better**

"KIM" I heard my dad scream at me.

"WHAT?" I screamed back

My dad and I were currently yelling at each other about my relationship I had with Jack. He told me I didn't know what love is and I'm just too young to understand the meaning.

So I ran out the door, hearing my dad yelling were I was going. I didn't response, I just kept running. I realize I was running to Jack's house. I ran up to his front door and knock lightly to where you couldn't hear my knock but someone did when the door open and Jack came to view.

"Kim? Baby, what's wrong why are you crying?" He asked me

"I'm sorrr."

He didn't let me finish when pulled me in the door and shut the door as we stood behind it.

"Ohh you have nothing to be sorry for. What's going on?" He asked.

"My dad said we are too young to be love." I explained to him.

"Well your father doesn't know what he is talking about because in my heart and soul, I know I'm never ever letting you go."

He kissed my tears away, then lean down kiss my lips. I swear he makes the angels sing every time he kisses me.

"You just make everything better Jack." I told him.

He kisses me again and I deepen the kiss.

* * *

**I'll never let you down  
I'll always hear you out  
There is nothing you cannot confide  
You listen when I speak  
You make my knees go weak  
And I just want you by my side**

"Kim" I heard Jack calling me.

But I just kept walking, there is just so much going on. "Kim" I heard him again. I finally turned around and yelled at him "WHAT."

"What's wrong why are you so upset?" he asked me.

"Nothing Jack, it's nothing. Please I just need to be alone for right now." I told him walking away.

I started to walk away when he said.

"You know, I'm always here for you Kim. Anytime you need to talk, I will always listen and never let you down."

I turned around

"You always listen when I speak, now come here and talk to me and babe; you know there is nothing you can't confide too."

I walked over to him and hugged him tight, I swear every time my knees just go weak.

"Thank you, for always being by my side baby."

"Always love."

* * *

**We gonna make it  
I promise you  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
I promise you **

"Here to this day, I promise you." Jack told me.

"Promise me what babe?" I asked him confused.

Jack got down on one knee pulling a little black box. I start to get really nervous. He opens the box and said.

"Baby, I have this promise ring here today because I hope that we will get married someday and maybe oh you know have some kids together running around in our big house." He told me.

I cried as he spoke those beautiful words.

"Yes, of course." I told him.

"Promise we are gonna make it?" He asked.

He put my beautiful ring he got me on my ring finger and got off his knee and I jumped into his arms giving him a kiss.

"I Promise you." I told him.


End file.
